


all over you

by taegularities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bondage, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Make up sex, Mutual Pining, Nearly Headless Nick is a pervert, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Praise Kink, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jungkook fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegularities/pseuds/taegularities
Summary: You just wanted to win the prize in potions class, but it seems as if your ex has other plans.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	all over you

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t exactly know how this collab happened, but i’m so glad it did! i LOVE @fluffy-fluffu and writing with her so, so much!! also, we ripped some of our hair out while editing it, so please show us a lot of love :D also, thank you to @ggukcangetit and @bluewhale52 for beta reading and to our lovely @voiceswithoutlips-kas, for not just pointing out important mistakes, but also for designing this beautiful banner for us! <3  
> check them all out on tumblr, they are so so awesome!!
> 
> crossposted on tumblr: https://taegularities.tumblr.com/post/641503768425414656/summary-you-just-wanted-to-win-the-prize-in

Today was one of those days.

The ones when you’d wake up in your dorm room and find yourself feeling cheerful right from the second you opened your eyes.

Despite the fact that exam season was right around the corner, you felt energised. And this morning, your cheerful manner only enhanced when you remembered you were going to revise the liquid luck potion in class today; one of the best things that had ever happened in the magical world, at least in your opinion. 

You walked down the hallway, books in your hand, when you saw your friends gathered together as they whispered amongst each other, acting as if they were talking about the deepest secret that inhabited the castle you called your school. 

You waved at them, going over with a big smile lighting up your face. “Care to enlighten me what you people seem to be so engrossed about this fine morning?” 

“Ah, Y/N! Just the person I needed,” exclaimed June, your roommate and best friend for the last six years. “Tell these nerds that Quidditch is literally the best game to ever exist!”

You glanced at your other two friends snickering among themselves, clearly entertained by June’s reaction. Not being able to pass up the opportunity of getting under June’s skin, you acted as if you were in deep thought before saying, “I don’t know June - Wizard’s Hide and Seek is pretty fun.”

June gasped and stared at you, looking like you had just committed the greatest sin in the history of humanity before pointing at you accusingly. “YOU TRAITOR! ARE NO LONGER MY BEST FRIEND.”

You were so engrossed in your little banter with June that you failed to notice a group of boys walking towards your direction before it was too late. You felt someone slam into you, hard, and the lack of an apology made you even more furious than the pain in your shoulder did.

“Hey! What do you have eyes fo-”, you started before you realised who had interrupted your cheerful mood within seconds. “Jeon,” you hissed at the sight of him, gritting your teeth as your gaze darkened.

He, however, unaffected by your mood, smirked down at you in the manner that he always did, small laugh lines appearing at the corner of his eyes. For whatever reason, he was always eager to rile you up - it didn’t matter whether that meant throwing food at you in the great hall, making fun of you in front of his dickhead friends or pushing you around like you were a mere toy to play with.

You were about to whip out your wand and hex his rude ass when you felt June grab your hand and pull you away. “He’s not worth it, Y/N. Don’t get into trouble for someone like him.”

“He keeps doing that, though,” you whispered back, your expression filled with anger. “One might think he’d finally leave me alone after all this time.”

One of your friends laughed, clearly finding something amusing about the situation and purposely shouting, so Jungkook could hear, “I can’t even tell what you ever saw in him, Y/N!”

You saw Jungkook clench his jaw in annoyance. There was an obvious hint of fury that flashed across his eyes, vaguely familiar to you - it had scared you even when you and he had been close. Curious about what was running through his mind, you felt the question linger on your tongue. But you didn’t get the chance to do anything more as you felt June tugging you away and towards your next class. “Let’s go, if we’re late again, Snape will have our heads this time.” 

~~~~~~~

You stood at the very back of the class with June as your partner, looking for a place to work at, in hopes of avoiding Professor Snape’s glare and Jeon Jungkook. Unfortunately, you had failed the second you had entered the classroom, quickly realising that he was right by you, him and his gorilla friends occupying the table right next to you.

You scanned the classroom, trying to find some other place to go to, but alas all other seats were already taken. With no options left, you stood there, contemplating your choices before eventually settling for the vacant spot begrudgingly.

It seemed as if that had to do for now.

~~~~~~

Professor Snape had instructed the class to prepare  Felix Felicis , just as you had thought he would today . You had started gathering all the necessary ingredients to make the potion while June was reading the instructions.

You walked back to your table to put down the ingredients when you noticed that you had forgotten to get the ashwinder eggs. Sighing, you made your way back to the supply closet.

You noticed that the eggs were in a jar on top of the shelf where you couldn't possibly reach. You stood on your tiptoes, trying to stretch your arm as high as possible, so you could grab the last piece of material that was needed to mix the potion and win today’s competition - but your fingers seemed to just graze the jar. You huffed as you tried to extend your hand a bit more, grabbing the shelf with your other to maintain balance, but it seemed pointless.

You were about to give up and go ask one of your taller friends when you felt someone come up behind you and place one hand on your waist. They grabbed the jar and smoothly brought it down to you. You whipped around to thank the person when you realised the person who’d aided you on your impossible quest was a fellow Slytherin whom you had never spoken to before.

“Thank you for the help.” You smiled at the guy whose name you knew to be Taehyung; you had caught him staring at you a few times since the semester had started, but had never quite bothered to give him the attention he desired. You knew what Taehyung wanted from girls surrounding him and his friends, and it was nothing that you personally were interested in.

Taehyung gave you his infamous boxy smile that had girls fawning over him, but it had no such effect on you. “Let me carry this back to your table.”

You sighed, the urge to roll your eyes strong. Somehow pushing your annoyance away, you managed to give him a small nod, letting Taehyung do whatever he wanted to do, so he would leave you alone faster. Reaching your workbench, his large hand placed the glass jar onto your table, giving you one last smile, before walking over to his own potion and continuing his work with a satisfied expression on his face. 

You could feel someone burning holes into your back and you rolled your eyes, not even needing to turn around to know that it was none other than Jungkook. You had always found this habit of his odd, permanently glaring at you since  your  break up as if he wanted to tear you into pieces. There was no explanation for it that you could think of and at some point you had given up looking for one.

“He looks  _ furious _ ,” June whispered into your ear, bringing her face close to you.

“What reason does he have to be angry at me?”

June shrugged, leaning back in her chair as she observed your former boyfriend carefully. “I don’t know, but he doesn’t seem happy in the slightest right now.”

“Screw him, I don’t give two fucks whether he’s happy or not.” As soon as the words had left your mouth, however, you felt a sickening feeling in your stomach, almost as if your body was reminding you to be honest to yourself. 

The rest of the lesson passed by uneventfully, all students concentrating on their potions intensely, eager to win the big prize that sat on the teacher’s table at the front of the room. You were quite proud of yourself, eyeing your masterpiece as it bubbled beautifully in front of you; you were certain that it would be you who’d walk to the dorm room with the reward today.

Professor Snape started calling students to the front of the class to present their potions. You were shaking with excitement at the thought of finally and proudly presenting your potion and getting crowned as the winner. God knew you needed the luck.

Before you could get too restless, you heard the professor call out your name. You grabbed the vial containing the liquid luck, not bothering to close it and proudly started walking up to your teacher who was looking at you as expressionless as ever.

Seconds before reaching him, however, you saw someone stick out their foot **,** but you were moving too fast and it was too late for you to avoid it. You tripped on the leg and fell to the ground, the vial holding your perfect potion now shattered on the ground. Your eyes filled with tears of rage. You got to your feet again, body shaking, fists clenched at your sides.

You heard someone snicker and looked towards the sound to see none other than Jeon Jungkook smirking at you, his signature provocation. Of fucking course it had been him. Who else could it be, you thought. 

“Don’t you fucking think you’re taking this too far now?!” you almost yelled, your voice echoing off the walls of the room as you tried hard to hold back the tears that  were threatening  to escape  at  any moment.

You raising your voice didn’t seem to affect him in the slightest - his smile didn’t fade a bit as he shrugged nonchalantly, just making your chest grow hotter. Not being able to hold back anymore, you grabbed the first thing that you found - which happened to be a handful of powdered common rue from Taehyung’s table that he hadn’t used - and flung it at Jungkook’s  face. 

Jungkook, not reacting fast enough, froze in place, flabbergasted and shocked at the fact  _ that you had actually thrown goddamn powder at his face _ . He coughed, instinctively closing his eyes, trying to get rid of the chalky material and sneezing as some got into his nose.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” exclaimed Jungkook, now seething with anger just like you. 

“With me? What’s wrong with  _ you _ ? What have I ever done to you that you feel the urge to humiliate me almost every single day?! I swear on Salazar Slytherin, you assho-”

You weren’t able to throw any more obscene insults at him - though you were dying for him to hear them - as your professor had interrupted your rant by slamming his fist onto his table, a sight that was surprisingly rare. Everyone in the room flinched, gazes wandering from him to you and back. No one other than Jungkook’s friends seemed to give  _ him  _ any attention.

“Y/L/N Y/N AND JEON JUNGKOOK, 50 POINTS OFF FROM EACH OF YOUR HOUSES AND DETENTION TODAY AFTER CLASS TO CLEAN UP THE MESS,” shouted the professor. Jungkook rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. “You wasted a perfectly usable ingredient, you know that, right?”

_ So dramatic.  _ There wasn’t even anything major you could’ve cleaned other than some glass shards and spilled powder, you thought bitterly.

You stuck your tongue out at Jungkook, even though you knew it would further prove his point of you being childish, but you just couldn’t stop yourself in that moment. It was the only thing you could do to hide the pain he constantly caused you with his actions.

Jungkook only let out a slight whine, complaining about the smell of the egg that remained on his face. He excused himself to go and clean himself before returning to the classroom. On his way in he saw the rest of the class walk out, his friends patting his shoulder in condolences. “We’ll pray for you, man.”

“Whatever,” Jungkook mumbled, shrugging.

Your friends reacted similarly, wishing you good luck to which you scoffed, murmuring how you had lost your chance to get lucky today. You sat down at your chair, pouting, eyebrows furrowed as Jungkook looked at you.

He rolled up his sleeves before grabbing a mop and getting started on cleaning the classroom. “You’re supposed to be helping me,  _ princess _ , not sit there pouting.”

“All of this,” you said, hand gesturing to the broken glass and spilled liquid, “is your fault.  _ You _ clean up.”

“How is it all my fault when you’re the one who threw the damn powder at my face?”

You groaned, throwing your head back in utter frustration. “That was a reaction to how rude you are to me. You Gryffindors are way too proud to admit your mistakes right away.”

“You clearly didn’t do your research on Gryffindors properly. But whatever, get your ass moving and do something,” he ordered, handing you another mop that you snatched from him, muttering curses under your breath.

~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes passed in silence as you two cleaned, not saying a word and barely looking at one another. Surprisingly, the mess was harder to clean up than you’d initially expected, the stain of the potion only disappearing after you had scrubbed it for quite some time. Just as you started to think this would be over in a little while, Jungkook sighed as he threw down his mop and turned to look at you, eyes glinting with emotions you couldn’t quite decipher.

“You seemed to be getting quite cosy with that Taehyung guy earlier in class, Y/L/N.” 

You stared at him confused. Not in the mood for his bullshit, you sighed tiredly before replying with, “What are you on about, Jeon?” 

“You know exactly what I mean. Do you think I didn’t notice how he  _ pressed _ himself against you or the way his hands grabbed your waist?” 

All of this went over your head. “And you care because…?”

Jungkook suddenly growled before striding towards you and trapping you against the wall you were leaning on. “You think I don’t care?” He came closer, leaning down as his breath grazed your cheeks. “You think I don’t care about  _ another guy _ trying to get close to you? Touching you, looking at you the way I used to?”

You didn’t even notice you had stopped breathing until you spoke again, your heart pounding against your chest so loudly that you thought he could hear it, too. “What’s it to you? I can do whatever I want, get close to whoever I want. You don’t own me, Jungkook. I’m not yours anymore.”

Something snapped in him at your words,  _ hard _ , his body tensing, before he wrapped his large hands around your wrists and pulled you to the nearest table, bending you forwards and pressing your torso against the hard wooden material.

“ _ What the hell, Jungkook? _ ” you yelled in disbelief, shocked at being manhandled like this.

He pressed his body against you, leaning down to whisper something in your ear. “Do you really hate me so much that you try to find comfort in other boys that pine over you?”

Your breath hitched, not being able to form a single coherent sentence. It didn’t help much that you felt one of his hands slide up your naked thigh and your eyes widened at the sensation. You tried to wiggle out of his grip, only to be met with a sharp, surprising smack on your ass seconds later.

You gasped, looking over your shoulder in utter shock as he rubbed your bum under your skirt. You muttered swears under your breath as he said, “You’ve been testing me since our fucking break up.” His hand came down for another sudden slap. “All the time, talking to other guys and cuddling up to them for  _ months _ as if you don’t see me anymore.”

It seemed as if he had lost all control. Seeing Taehyung touch you ignited a fire in him that was burning his insides entirely and he’d decided that he’d seen enough. “Or did you  _ want _ to provoke me on purpose? To get under my skin? You knew  _ this  _ would be the result, didn’t you?”

You hadn’t known at all. You had absolutely not expected this, his hand coming down on your ass over and over again, you in his strong grip, bent forward on a table of your  _ potions classroom. _

You found it hard to inhale and exhale properly, eyes unfocused, breath unsteady, everything standing on the table vanishing as your eyelids fluttered shut. No matter how stubborn you were, you couldn’t help but feel your stomach churn in excitement as he slapped and rubbed your ass again and again, your arousal starting to soak through your panties.

“You’re fucking crazy,” you said, a moan escaping against your will as he caressed your butt. He noticed, and the corners of his lips twitched in satisfaction. He knew what you could take, and he knew you were always ready for whatever he’d give you.

You were well aware that you were growing greedy, wanting to touch him, but his grip on your hands was so tight that no matter how much you tried to break free, you couldn’t. Your wiggling only made him growl and his free hand came to your neck, slowly tracing your collarbone before he grabbed your tie and hastily removed it from you. 

Going crazy under his touch, you tried to anticipate his next moves, not being able to tell what was going through his mind, what he might do next - it was thrilling.

You gasped out loud when you felt the fabric of your tie being wrapped around your wrists to bind you. “Stop being a brat,” he whispered in your ear, growing hot at the sight of you bent down in front of him, moaning for him and him only. You might not have admitted it, but the way he touched you made your core clench, the tension in your stomach building fast as you pressed your thighs together.

“Brat? I’m not the one who fucking-”

He was determined to shut you up as it seemed. Before you could finish your sentence - you didn’t even know what exactly it was you had wanted to say -, he ripped your panties off of you, making you raise your eyebrows at his sheer strength. Impatient as he was, he didn’t ease you into what was coming next.

You let out a loud and lustful moan as he shoved two of his fingers into your needy core, starting fast as he began swimming in the euphoria that your sounds were providing him with. “Is this something Taehyung could make you feel? Or any of those other douchebags? Huh?”

“Why do you even c-care who I -  _ fuck  _ \- talk to?!” you asked, trying so damn hard to collect your thoughts as his fingers fucked into you.

“As I said: How could I not? You don’t have the slightest idea how hard it is to stay away from you, Y/N.” He felt himself get painfully hard in his pants, the bulge clearly visible now. The thought of him filling you with his cock left him utterly excited, causing him to moan in sync with you.

He stopped for a moment, allowing you to answer. He needed an explanation, an answer,  _ anything  _ that would help him understand why you disliked him so much. You tried to catch your breath, your cheeks pressed flush against the wood. “You were the one who was disgusted to be seen with a Slytherin. You don’t get to say shit like that.”

You felt Jungkook freeze over you. “What are you talking about?”

You scoffed before continuing, “You  _ know _ what I’m talking about. I heard your  _ friends _ go around telling everyone how ashamed you were to be with a Slytherin.”

Jungkook remained frozen in shock, mind scrambling to remember if he had ever said anything like that, but he came up blank. 

“You Gryffindors always act as if you’re better than everyone. Well guess what, you’re not.”

This seemed to snap Jungkook out of whatever trance he was in, for he replied with, “You’re acting like you Slytherins are saints.”

“Fuck you, Jungkook,” you spat out, eyes still closed, hands still tied.

Whatever small moment you two had just shared seemed to be over - you immediately felt his fingers start moving inside you again, scissoring motions stretching you out nicely. “Say that again.”

You were not going to stay silent, not when you knew what he’d do to you if you repeated yourself. Not when everything he did felt  _ so fucking good _ .

“I said -  _ fuck you _ .”

“Such a bad girl. Such filthy words coming from this pretty little mouth,” he said, suddenly pulling out his fingers. You whined in protest, but soon realised he had bent down, his mouth dangerously close to your core. “God, you’re dripping wet,” he said as he placed a kiss against it. “I’ll show you that I’m the only one who gets to touch you like this. This pussy belongs to me.”

With that said, he licked a hot stripe against your pussy, tasting you again after ages. He moaned, sending vibrations through you as he alternated between sucking on your swollen bud and licking you dry.

You moaned at the soft touch of his tongue, electricity shooting through your whole body. Your hands were still fighting to get out of the binds, wanting nothing more than to grab his hair and push his face further into you.

“Jungkook…” You threw your head back, whining, “Let me -  _ God  _ \- let me touch you.” 

“Brats don't get to give orders, sweetheart _. _ ”

“I’m not a fucking brat - I just believed what I heard!” He knew how hard it was for you to formulate a sentence that made sense and he drowned in the ecstatic feeling that only you could ever give him. “Let me touch you,  _ please _ ,” you begged again, almost pathetically.

He bit into his lips, loving the way you were becoming a writhing mess under his grip, your stomach already aching from the friction against the hard table.

“You can do something else,” he declared, voice thick with lust. He stood up and gently pulled you with him, a stark contrast to how he’d handled you until now. He turned you around, so you could face him, his hand tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. His eyes glanced at your lips before he leaned down, pressing his mouth against yours.

Despite all the things he had done to you until now, you realised you hadn’t kissed even once - and now that he did, you felt several emotions rushing back to you, your stomach fluttering, heart tightening, mind getting fuzzy. He slowly opened the buttons of your shirt, revealing your skin and bra, his mouth not leaving yours for a second. Tracing his fingers along your stomach, he settled on one of your breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze as he moaned into your mouth softly.

His hands then moved to his pants, opening the button before he pushed them down along with his boxers. You knew him long enough to understand exactly what he wanted. And as he pulled away from your kiss, you smiled at him teasingly, dropping down on your knees as you eyed his length hungrily.

He placed a hand on your head as you leaned forward and licked along his whole shaft before shifting your attention to the head. You circled the tip, savoring the taste of his salty precum on your tongue. Jungkook groaned, his grip on your hair getting stronger.

“Don’t tease me,” he complained, growing impatient under your ministrations. Not wanting to torture him any longer, you decided to finally take him in your mouth. You tried to repress your gag reflex, hollowing out your cheeks as you sucked, slowly increasing the pace. You tongue traced the veins running down his cock, the word  _ nice _ popping up in your head. 

Jungkook moaned, thrusting his hips slightly, his cock hitting the back of your throat now. “Just like that, baby. Always such a good girl for me.”

You beamed as he praised you, motivated to suck even harder. But as you grew greedier, getting used to his whole cock ramming you, he halted his movement, pulling his hips back from you as you stared up at him in confusion.

Catching your expression, he bit into his lower lip. “I want to fuck you.”

You stood up, his words alone leaving you breathless. With an innocent look on your face, you turned, presenting your hands, silently asking him to untie you. He laughed as he shook his head and finally, _finally,_ released your hands from their confinement. You softly rubbed your wrists as you turned around to look him in the eyes. You stared at his dark pupils, dilated from lust.

You kissed him again, tracing his lips with your tongue. He immediately parted them, his own tongue fighting for dominance against yours as he put his hands on your waist, lifting you up and sitting you down on the table behind you.

You parted your legs for him and he settled himself between them, causing you to moan into his mouth as you felt his still wet and hard cock rub against your folds. You shivered at the feeling. Your fingers working on his buttons, you fought the urge to rip his shirt to pieces, like what he had done to your panties.

And as you glanced at his naked upper body, your breath hitched, his abs and toned skin on full display, only there for  _ you  _ to touch and no one else. You traced your hand down his abdomen, feeling possessive over him. 

You got a hold of his loose tie still around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, trying to pour all your emotions into him, the hurt, the anger, the love that you still had for him, all of it. Jungkook reciprocated with the same passion as if this was the last time you two would ever be together again. 

You pulled away and moved your attention to his neck, kissing and sucking, leaving purple marks as you went, before saying, “Fuck me, Jungkook.” 

That was all Jungkook needed to hear before he  _ finally _ pushed himself into you, slowly at first, gauging your delicious reactions to every inch he moved. You were dripping wet and he had no problem sinking into you smoothly, entirely.

You both moaned at the feeling - you because of how full you felt with Jungkook inside you, and him from how overwhelmingly tight you were around him. It was as if you two were made for one another, fitting like puzzle pieces. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to his body. His lips ghosted over your cheeks and made their way down your jaw until they settled on your neck, pressing wet kisses on your soft skin.

You were still sensitive from Jungkook’s previous ministrations, so much so that you felt the coil in your stomach getting tighter with each thrust. “I-I’m close,” you warned Jungkook.

“Already?” he inquired, chuckling into your neck. You felt Jungkook speed up after that. You couldn’t stop the loud moans spilling from your lips and he let out a deep groan, immediately clasping his hand over your beautiful lips. “You better quiet down, princess. What if someone hears you?”

Jungkook felt you clench around him and he smirked, starting to thrust into you even faster. “You like that, huh? You like the thought of someone walking in and seeing you like this. Getting fucked by me, balls deep in you.”

You moaned louder at his words, almost not believing that this was actually happening, that he was, in fact,  _ balls deep in you _ . Jungkook growled before shoving two of his fingers into your mouth. “Maybe you  _ want  _ Taehyung to watch while you get fucked so good, hmm? Sorry baby, but no one gets to see you like this but me. You’re mine.”

You closed your lips around his fingers, sucking at them eagerly which distracted him enough to slow down his movements. He stared at your mouth in awe, growing dizzy at the feeling and sight of you. 

The pressure that had been building up in your stomach had you on edge, but as he thrusted into you particularly hard this time, you finally let go, moaning against his long fingers as your legs trembled around his waist.

Jungkook felt you gush around him and he threw his head back and groaned, “ _ Shit _ , baby, you’re a fucking sin.”

He put his hands under your ass, grabbing it firmly as he lifted you up, tumbling backwards until he plummeted into a chair. “Think you can cum for me again?”

You looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. Smiling apologetically, you answered, “Not sure.”

Jungkook stared at you with hooded eyes before he softly patted your ass and said, “Try for me, baby. Ride me.”

_ Anything for him _ , you thought. If it was him, you didn’t mind trying.

Excited at his words, him still inside you, you moved your hips up, heart pounding in your chest. Still wet from your previous orgasm, you lowered yourself again, slowly at first as you took in the sensation the new angle was providing you with. Sitting like this, your clit rubbed against his pelvic bone, and you felt so stimulated that you closed your eyes in pleasure.

The sight of you was thrilling, something Jungkook had missed for months now. Everything in him felt warm - not from desire, but from feelings he had tried to bury away for so long.

He brought his face to your neck, eyes fluttering shut as he nibbled at your sweaty skin, leaving more blossoming marks to show everyone who you belonged to,  _ who you had always belonged to. _

His hands wandered down your whole body, trying to memorize every inch of you until they settled on your ass. Grabbing it firmly, he pulled your cheeks apart, allowing his hips to meet yours. Your breath quickened at the sudden thrusts, and wrapping your arms around him, you were astounded at how deep he was reaching into you now.

“Just like that,” you whispered. “Feels so good...”

Jungkook peppered your neck and collarbone with kisses, his hands exploring your skin as if you would disappear if he let go. He remembered all the other times you both had slept with each other - it shouldn’t have felt new to him now, but somehow it still did. You were wrapped around him, kissing him and being kissed by him, lewd sounds escaping both of your mouths - all of that ignited an unknown fire in him and he was ready to turn into ashes in your embrace. 

“Y/N,” he breathed, pulling his head back to look at you. You were gorgeous, looking down at him with such lustful, yet loving eyes. He was certain his knees would’ve given out, if he had been standing.

You were surprised at his sudden change in expression, a sadness in his eyes that you couldn’t completely decode. “Yeah?”

“You’ve always been so precious to me,” he said with an almost bitter smile, hands raising to cup your face as if you were made of glass.

You rested your head against his hand, pressing your lips on it softly, heart feeling heavy with emotions you had hidden behind a wall for what felt like an eternity. Jungkook looked into your eyes, smiling so tenderly that it made your heartbeat quicken. No matter how filthy all of this had started, you felt your eyes sting.

Something about the look on his face had your thoughts all over the place. You felt yourself clench around Jungkook and you noticed how his eyes widened just a fraction, his mouth falling open in pleasure. 

You felt Jungkook’s grip on you getting stronger, his open mouth kissing and licking your cheeks as he moaned into your ear. “You’re so incredible, Y/N,” he said, picking up on speed, “So fucking amazing.”

He lifted you up before slamming you down on him again, his hips rising to thrust up in time. You could feel Jungkook starting to quiver, whines escaping his lips, and you knew he was close. But he wasn’t going to indulge in this pleasure alone.

One of his hands came down to your swollen bud and started to rub it, having you on edge, although it was everything but easy for him in this small space between you two. 

“Jungkook,” you moaned repeatedly, breath shaky, your mind focused on inhaling and exhaling normally before you could pass out from the overwhelming pleasure. “Jungkook…”

He had missed hearing his name fall from your mouth in such a way. All he had gotten to see from you until now was anger - and he was so done with it, so _desperate_ to see your affectionate side once again. The one that he had loved so much, the one that had him falling in love all over again as he felt you come undone for him.

Jungkook’s pace faltered, turning erratic before you felt the wet, hot ropes shoot into you. He buried his face in your chest, inhaling your scent, holding onto you for dear life. His hands intertwined behind your back as you sat there, trying to catch your breaths after the whole adventure you had gone through together, right here in the potions classroom.

“What the hell was that?” you mumbled into his hair, not really expecting an answer.

You two stayed in that position for a while, panting, holding onto one another before you felt Jungkook shift underneath you. He lifted you off of him, causing both of you to hiss at the movement. Jungkook moved to place you down on the chair before leaving to look for something. You were too tired to stay attentive, so you let your head rest against the chair and started to drift off into dreamland.

However, before sleep could fully take over, you felt Jungkook come back. Cracking one eye open, you saw him drop down to his knees right in front of you, a clean cloth in his hand that he used to gently wipe away the cum that was dripping down your thighs. You hadn’t expected the aftercare at all, and it must have shown because you heard Jungkook scoff as he threw away the cloth and stood up. 

“What? Did no one tell you that you should clean up after sex?” 

You groaned before glaring at him with no real anger behind it, “Shut up, smartass. I just didn’t think you’d do it anymore, that’s all.”

You saw Jungkook’s body stiffen at your words before he looked at you, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. The thought that you didn’t take his actions seriously and might have considered all that had happened a fling, made his heart sink. 

“Y/N, I think there’s something you should know…” Jungkook started, his voice breaking at the last word. Your heart now picking up its pace again, you sat up straight, trying not to let him know how you were breaking all over again.

“If you’re going to say this was just a fling, a one time thing for you, then save it, Jungkook. I don’t want to hear it.”

Jungkook gaped at you, mouth falling open. “Fling? Of course not! Do you think I go around and just fuck all of my exes when I feel like it?”

You shrugged, turning your head away from him and crossing your arms in front of your chest like a petulant child.

Jungkook fell to his knees again and placed his hands on your thighs. “Please look at me, princess,” he requested softly. 

When he saw you make no movement, he sighed before grabbing your chin and making you look him in the eyes, “This is not just a one time thing for me, Y/N. Contrary to what you might think, I don’t usually go around sleeping with people.”

He saw you open your mouth to say something but he covered it with his hand. “Let me finish.”

After making sure you wouldn’t interrupt him, he moved his hand away before starting, “The truth is… I still love you. A lot. With my whole heart if you will. And it  _ broke _ me when you left back then.”

He took in a shuddering breath before going on. “I tried getting over you at first, I really did. My friends kept telling me  _ life goes on, _ no matter what, but I couldn’t. No matter how hard I tried. You left so suddenly, never told me what went wrong and it hurt,” Jungkook pointed at his heart at that, looking at you with tears rolling down his cheeks, “It hurt so much, Y/N… I didn’t know what I’d done wrong… You just started hating me one day and that was it.”

“Kookie…” You cooed at him, hand brushing through his soft blonde hair, “I’m sorry-”

“Please let me finish. You started avoiding me, glaring every time I passed by as if just  _ seeing  _ me ruined your day. Then you started getting closer to other guys. I watched you drift further and further away from me each day and I couldn’t take the pain anymore. So I started acting the way I did. I figured if making you mad would make you look at me, talk to me, then so be it. Something is better than nothing, right?”

Jungkook was sobbing at that point, barely able to speak, but he went on, “And today that Taehyung guy got so close to you, hands on your waist, body pressed against yours and you didn’t even seem to fight it. And I... I realised I would someday lose you to someone else and I couldn’t  _ not  _ do something.”

You kept playing with his hair softly; you didn’t know what else to do and he wouldn’t let you speak until he was done.

“What I’m trying to say is... I still care about you. My heart still belongs to you and you only. I don’t know who told you that I was ashamed to be with you, but I can assure you that it couldn’t be any farther away from the truth. I  _ love  _ you, Y/N. Always have.”

You stayed silent, waiting to see if he had anything else to say. When you were sure he was done, you sighed and moved your hand away from his hair - you felt him stiffen at that. He looked fearful, and you realised he might’ve thought your action meant that you were rejecting him.

You smiled softly, standing up from the chair, pulling Jungkook up with you, before you grasped his hands. 

“I’m sorry, by the way,” Jungkook said, sniffing, “for being so harsh earlier. I didn’t intend to lose control like that.”

You laughed, your thumb wiping away his tears. “I did give in pretty fast. Not sure if you noticed.”

He chuckled, his voice still shaking as he looked up at you, the previous lust and darkness gone - only his beautiful big doe eyes staring back at you. “Jungkook, I will admit, when I heard you were ashamed of me it affected me a lot.”

Jungkook moved to protest but you raised your hand to stop him before he could defend himself again. “You’ve spoken, now it’s my turn, bun.”

You saw Jungkook smile a little at your former nickname for him before he nodded, allowing you to go on. “Yes, it hurt but I should have asked you, talked to you about it before believing it and starting to resent you for it. I never stopped loving you either, baby. I was just mad and I didn’t know how to act after finding out that the love of my life was supposedly ashamed of me. I’m sorry I made it look like I hated you.”

He widened his eyes in surprise even more, a little universe sparkling in each of them. You didn’t know how that was even possible, but you still loved those stars dearly. “I’m the love of your life?” 

“... Is that literally the only thing that went in your head from  _ all  _ that?”

“Well, no... maybe… yeah, come on, you said I’m the love of your life!”

You were about to say something when suddenly a voice spoke up from… above you? “That was going so well! Why’d you ruin the mood?! Damn kids these days.” 

Both of your heads snapped up towards the voice to see the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick just casually floating above you, watching your interaction.

“How long have you been watching us?” Jungkook asked as he pulled you close to him and flattened your skirt over your bum, shielding you away from Nick’s gaze protectively.

“Long enough.” Nick shrugged, floating down to pat Jungkook on his shoulder, only for it to go through him, “Nice touch with using the tie by the way.”

You stared at Nick in horror, face flushed with embarrassment. “WHAT?!” you exclaimed before moving even closer to Jungkook.

As if there was nothing wrong with what he’d just said, he continued, “I didn’t intentionally walk in here to watch you people, but I must admit - it was a good show.”

You buried your face in Jungkook’s chest, praying for the ground to open up and swallow you whole. Jungkook patted your back, shaking his head as he shot Nick a look that was intimidating enough for the ghost to fly off dramatically.

You stepped away from Jungkook and you both fixed your uniforms, so you could leave. 

“Sorry about your panties by the way.”

“It’s fine, I’m gonna make you buy me five more.” 

“What in the name of Godric Gryffindor makes you think I have enough money to spend on that?!”

Shrugging nonchalantly, you booped his nose, “Should’ve thought about that before you ripped them, bunny.”

Jungkook groaned as he continued buttoning up his shirt, grumbling something under his breath that you couldn’t hear properly.

After the two of you made yourself more presentable, Jungkook grabbed your hand and the both of you left the classroom, fingers intertwined, to see your friends standing outside, waiting for you.

“Hah! Pay up, Jimin, you owe me 5 galleons!” June shouted triumphantly, fist pumping the air as Jimin stomped his feet, throwing a tantrum.

“You couldn’t have waited for  _ after  _ detention to get back together?! You’ve been pining over each other for  _ months _ now, what was a few more hours?!” Jimin whined, pointing an accusatory finger at Jungkook.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t have. Besides, you shouldn’t be betting on your friends anyway.” Jungkook shrugged, looking unbothered by Jimin’s whining.

June started poking Jimin to annoy him while he started scolding her about something, the bet long forgotten. Your other friends smiled at you, some congratulating Jungkook for ‘finally getting some’ which made you snicker while Jungkook smirked proudly. 

“You know… you guys were supposed to be getting punished, not rewarded with sex in there,” June stated.

“I- what- no- June!” You scrambled for words, heat warming your cheeks.

“And, you didn’t need the potion to get lucky today,” Jimin spoke up, pulling Jungkook into a headlock.

“Dude let me go!” “June you told him?!” Both Jungkook and you exclaimed at the same time. 

Jimin giggled, letting Jungkook go and going back to the rest of the group who had started heading towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Walking at the very back, Jungkook and you watched as your friend groups mingled with each other. 

You felt Jungkook lean over to whisper, “Is it weird that I felt validated when Nick praised me?”

“...I’m going to pretend as if you never said that.”


End file.
